The present invention relates generally to animal traps, and more particularly, is directed to an automatic animal trap which does not require any spring mechanism.
Generally, animal traps are known which use a door that is spring loaded. When the animal steps inside the trap and trips a lever, the spring mechanism automatically snaps the door shut, thereby trapping the animal. However, the use of a spring mechanism makes the trap fairly complicated in construction and more costly. Also, depending upon how fast the spring mechanism shuts the door, the animal can be injured, or alternatively, the spring mechanism can fail, thereby defeating the purpose of the trap. In addition, setting of the spring mechanism can be tricky and can also be prematurely activated when a person is setting up the trap. For this reason, it is considered better to provide an automatic animal trap without a spring mechanism.
In this regard, various animal traps are provided with pivoted platforms on the floor bottom. Initially, the platform is pivoted down toward the front opening. When the animal moves into the trap and rearwardly on the pivoted platform, the platform pivots on a pivot pin so that the rear portion of the platform pivots downwardly. Through various linkage mechanisms, this pivoting movement serves to control closing of the front door, thereby closing the front opening and trapping the animal.
In some of the arrangements, the front door is vertically oriented and is held in a vertically raised position by a mechanism, and when released, falls down by gravity.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 26,883 to Buttles discloses an animal trap having a pivoted platform and a front door which is held by a pin in the raised position. When the animal crosses to the rear of the platform, and causes pivoting thereof, upright bars positioned on the front of the platform knock the front door off of the pin, so that the front door closes. However, the pin is set in a small opening in the front door and only extends slightly therein. Thus, the front door is precariously held, such that it can easily be accidentally knocked off of the pin. As a result, the front door will fall by gravity to close the opening. Because of this precarious hold by the pin, the front door can therefore fall at a time when there is no animal inside the cage. Therefore, this device is not very reliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 904,348 to Moore discloses another arrangement with a pivoted bottom platform. In this patent, a setting bar extends through a slot in the front door to hold the front door in place in the raised setting position. When the animal moves to the rear of the pivoted platform, the platform pivots about a pivot pin. As a result, the setting bar disengages from the front door, so that the front door falls down by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,483 to Jacobs discloses an animal trap with a pivoted bottom platform. When an animal steps on the back of the platform, a pivoted angle shaped lever at the rear of the enclosure and connected with the rear of the pivoted platform, pivots about another pivot pin. This latter pivoting action triggers a lever to release the front door so that the front door will drop vertically down by gravity.
Other arrangements use a front door that is pivoted at its upper end. In the set position, the front door is pivoted up and held by a mechanism. When released, it pivots down by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,064 to Hamann discloses an animal trap with a front door that is hinged at the upper wall of the trap, along with a trip mechanism at the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,429 to Orgill discloses an animal trap having a front door hinged at the upper edge of the front opening and held in the open position by a latch. When an animal walks to the back of the trap, it steps on the trip plate. This causes a yoke to swing the arm and thereby disengage the latch so as to free the front door and allow it to drop by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 690,171 to Mills discloses an animal trap having a pivoted front door which is pivoted at an upper pivot point and has a lip extension which holds the front door in the raised position. When an animal enters and moves the front door upwardly, the lip extension is also pivoted and releases the front door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,857 to Branson et al discloses an animal trap having a pivoted bottom platform which is pivoted about a pivot pin. The front door is hinged at the upper end of the front opening and a linkage mechanism connects the two so that an animal stepping on the rear of the pivoted platform causes the linkage mechanism to release the front door and allow it to swing down and shut the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,092 to Nakai discloses an animal trap with a door pivoted at its upper end. There is no pivoted platform on which the animal steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,439 to Lindley discloses an animal trap also with a door pivoted at its upper end. However, there is again no pivoted platform on which the animal steps.
All of the aforementioned mechanisms are relatively complex in construction and may not be entirely satisfactory in operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal trap that overcomes the problems with the aforementioned prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal trap that eliminates the need for any spring mechanism.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an animal trap in which the front door closes by means of gravity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an animal trap that uses a pivoted bottom platform to trip a lever positioned adjacent the front opening and which holds the front door in the raised position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an animal trap in which the lever securely holds the front door in the raised position when the animal trap is set.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an animal trap in which the mechanism for moving the lever to actuate the front door is positioned adjacent the front door and is thereby very close to the front lever.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an animal trap that is easy and economical to use and manufacture.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an animal trap includes a housing having a bottom wall, at least one side wall, an opening in the at least one side wall, opposing first guides in the at least one side wall adjacent the opening, and a second guide in the at least one side wall immediately behind one the first guides. A door is slidably mounted in the opposing guides for movement between a raised position which permits access to the housing through the opening and a lowered position which prevents access to and egress from the housing through the opening, and a platform is pivotally positioned relative to the bottom wall. A lever is pivotally mounted to the at least one side wall adjacent the opening, the lever having a front end with a catch for engaging a lower end of the door to hold the door in the raised position, and a rear end. Further, a lifter is slidably guided by the second guide for vertical movement between the rear end of the lever and one end of the platform, such that pivotal movement of the platform when an animal steps on an opposite end of the platform causes the lifter to move vertically up in the second guide to engage the rear end of the lever so as to pivot the lever, thereby releasing the door from the catch and such that the door falls by gravity to the lowered position to prevent access to and egress from the housing through the opening.
The first guides are formed by vertically oriented slots in the at least one side wall, and the door is slidably mounted for vertical movement in the slots. The second guide includes a vertically oriented channel and the lifter is slidably guided for vertical movement in the vertically oriented channel. Preferably, there are two second guides in opposing relation to each other, and one lifter slidably guided for vertical movement in each vertically oriented channel. In such case, there are two levers pivotally mounted to the at least one side wall adjacent the opening in opposing relation to each other, with one lifter associated with each lever.
The front end of the lever extends downwardly at an angle relative to the rear end of the lever. The catch is formed as an extension of the front end of the lever, and has an upper surface for holding the front door in the raised position. The housing further includes a top wall.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.